Releaser
by iamthegreendevil
Summary: -AU- Set in Season 3 Cain/Pierce doesn't exist "Bloody hell, father how could you do this to her! I never knew that you took me as this vile monster, but I will prove you wrong. I wont taint her soul. I'll protect her from everything you do to her. I will not let you hurt her anymore!" he swore staring up at the illuminated ceiling of his club.


'_It's blinding, your glory  
Your glory is blinding (Hmm, hm-hmm)  
Blinding, your glory is blinding  
Your glory is blinding (Hmm, hmm)'_

He was in agony. The pain never leaving his body, his angelic _soul_. He was the lightbringer, nothing ever outshone his light, nothing – no, no one besides her. She was beautiful with every step she took, he watched her dance, and he swore her smile could bring more light to this universe than he ever could. He wanted her, for all she was. She was the purest, most beautiful soul he ever laid eyes on. He wanted to be the one who held her at night. _To keep her safe. Protect her pure soul._ But he was too impure for her, he couldn't bring himself to dim her light. He watched in pain as he took a drag from his cigarette. He felt like he would destroy her, his evil soul. He knew she would never want anything to do with him if she found out _who_ he was.

And it _hurt_ he never felt pain like this, never was this vulnerable.

"Bloody hell, father how could you do this to _her!_ I never knew that you took me as this vile monster, but I will prove you wrong. I wont taint her soul. I'll protect her from everything you do to her. I will not let you hurt her anymore!" he swore staring up at the illuminated ceiling of his club. He gestured for the bartender to fill his empty tumbler with some more whiskey. As the young man was about to put the bottle of fine liquor back on the shelf behind him, Lucifer took hold of his arm. "I'd appreciate if you left the bottle for me" he told his employee with a charming smile and the young man just nodded and turned to a group of girls who looked like they were barely past adolescence.

He emptied the whiskey in his hand in record speed, allowing himself another generous pouring. Turning back to let his eyes travel over the dance floor, he saw her smile, so brightly it made him ache for her even more, he wanted to be the reason for that beautiful smile. She made her way over to him, Ella, Mazikeen and Linda trailing closely behind her. He put on his best smile to hide the pain nearly paralyzing his whole damned soul.

"Detective! I didn't think you'd be such a great dancer!" he exclaimed, playfully. Seeing her eyes light up in amusement and yet another smile crossed her angelic face. A strand of golden hair fell into her face and he couldn't hold back so he brushed it behind her ear affectionately, his fingertips lightly brushing her cheek and he couldn't help but feel a spark igniting his desire for her running through his body and soul.

"Thank you, Lucifer. So I heard the bar serves some good drinks, what would you recommend for us?" she asked, her cheeks blushing at his compliment, shivers running up and down her spine from when she felt his fingertips on her cheek. He grinned at her question and brushed a hand over his chin as if he was thinking about an answer, when he already knew what she and the other ladies would drink. "Leave that up to me, Detective. While I order you your drinks, would you lovely ladies like to sit down beside me?" he said looking at them with questioning eyes. The few regulars that sat down at the bar on the stools near him quickly vacating the spots as Chloe was about to protest considering the lack of free seating. But her thoughts of protest quickly vanished as the men went to find seats elsewhere. So they went to sit down talking and giggling about stuff while Maze looked a bit bored. So she decided to ask her about how her last bounty hunt was while Lucifer was leaning over the bar to quietly order drinks to surprise the ladies. When the bartender came and placed their drinks in front of them, he announced what Lucifer ordered for each of them. He had ordered a Blackberry Gin and Tonic for Chloe, a Strawberry and Pomegranate Mojito for Ella, a Kiwi and Mint Tom Collins for Linda, and some Whiskey for Maze. Every one of them took a sip while they appreciated the taste of their drinks. "Man our guy really has figured out what a woman wants" Ella joked, while Lucifer just grinned at them. They were thankful for his thoughtful choice of drinks.

"I'd like to tell you that you'll get everything for free under my roof, so please do anything you desire ladies." He told them. Maze just rolled her eyes and let out a "Duh" while the ladies laughed at her comment. Chloe smiled at him thankfully. Maybe having the eccentric club owner as a partner wasn't so bad after all, she thought to herself jokingly. As much as he could be a pain in her ass she loved solving cases with him and having him as her partner. Sometimes on nights like these, she wished there was more between them. But she was scared and she couldn't quite pinpoint why, or did she just feel like she would _never_ be enough for him? Her drunk mind wasn't helping her as she got flustered at the thought of them _together _it looked so beautiful in her mind. She remembered all the thoughtful and sweet things he had done for her. Like when he invited her into this same room and held her own little prom for her, the way they danced was just so wonderful. She was so lost in her mind she didn't even realize that Linda was talking to her.

"Chloe, where did your mind just wander off to?" her friend had asked in a concerned voice. Chloe just looked at her, a small blush creeping up her cheeks. "oh, just a case" she said. Linda clearly knew she hadn't been told the truth but she knew right now wasn't the time to talk about that.

They finished their drinks and went back to the dancefloor, Ella even convinced Lucifer to come with them. "Come on, you wouldn't want us to be disturbed by men tonight right?" Ella had said, realizing she had hit a nerve as his gaze darkened. "True Miss Lopez, I want to make sure my favorite ladies feel safe in my club" he answered and went to the dancefloor, even though he knew no one would dare to approach the Detective like that in his _own_ club and his demon friend Maze was perfectly capable of scaring any man off that came too close. But the thought of another man leering at _his Detective _or dancing with her was enough to make his divine blood boil so he allowed himself to dance with them and surprisingly he had _fun_ he loved watching Chloe dance this close to him, their bodies brushing against each others from time to time, sending sparks through both of them.

The upbeat song they were dancing to came to an end and a slower song came on. Lucifer stared into _his Detective's _eyes and held his hand out to her "Would you care for this dance, Detective?" he asked her, a glint of hope in his eyes while awaiting and answer. She nodded her head and took his hand into hers. It wasn't the typical song for couples to dance to, but they weren't a couple. He took a deep breath before silently singing the lyrics to this song. He thought it somehow fit, he appreciated the music from Prince, he was a man battling his demons just like him. He thought Purple Rain was a painfully perfect song for them to dance to at this moment.

Chloe was amazed to finally dance with him again, and when he started to sing ever so silently she felt as if he sang just for _her. _They stared into one another's eyes while dancing and suddenly the whole world around them disappeared she only had eyes for _him_ and he only had eyes for _her._

Meanwhile the girls had ordered another round of drinks and watched Lucifer and Chloe dance, lost in their own world. Maze smirked, maybe the time finally came that they would act on their feelings, even if she felt disgusted by human emotion, it was a truly beautiful sight even for the demon.

As the song ended everyone's eyes were on the two partners still in their own world. When the music finally came to an end and another upbeat song played from the high-end speakers in the Devils club Lucifer and Chloe made their way back to the bar Ella handed Chloe her drink, while Maze did the same for Lucifer.

They sat at the bar and chatted about random things, Lucifer had asked her, how Trixie was doing, and what surprised her the most was that he even asked about Dan, but under the layers of his persona hid a man that deeply cared for those he loved. And she just felt so happy to see that he cared so much for the people in his life. The time went by quickly and they found themselves getting drunker with time – except Lucifer and Maze. It was 2am when Lucifer suggested they crash at his penthouse, with some consideration they all found it the best idea as they were all getting pretty tired and the three mortals didn't really want to get an Uber, because they all arrived in their respective cars.

As the elevator arrived at his Penthouse apartment he showed them around and Quickly settled on sleeping arrangements. Maze would sleep in her old room while Linda and Ella decided on sharing his guest bedroom. He and Chloe would share his bed. "Next time I better hope we'll have a more eventful sleepover, preferably _naked_" he had joked as he provided them with some of his silk pajamas. The all gladly accepted, except for Maze as she still had some of her own clothes in her old room. After they had changed, Linda, Ella and Maze went to bed. Quickly falling asleep, leaving Chloe and Lucifer sitting on his Italian leather sofa. "I admit, that you look quite stunning in my sleeping garments, Detective. Even though I'd prefer less clothes when I'm sharing my bed with someone as beautiful as you" he told her, making her blush for yet another time this night. "I'll go change, just make yourself feel like you're home Detective" he said, disappearing into his bathroom.

She already knew his apartment well, but she wandered off to the section of books he had in various shelves. And she was astonished by the fact that he had so many books, and old ones, of the kind she had never seen before. She took a book that by the looks of it was very old. As he came back he saw her looking at the book William Shakespeare himself had gifted him. "ooh I see you found the book that good old William gifted me a long time ago." He said. She was a bit startled that he was back so fast. She put the book back in its place and turned to him only to see him in front of her in only his silk pants, showing off his well trained body. "Very funny, Lucifer." She said, rolling her eyes. She couldn't believe that he kept insisting on him being the devil for so long.

He gasped in fake shock. "My my, Detective I'm shocked that you find this funny" he said taking her hand and leading her to his bedroom. "You might want to sleep Detective" he said brushing a strand of her behind her ear yet again. And she leaned up to him and gently kissed him. He returned her gentle kiss and gently picked her up and put her down on the bed, climbing in with her, his mouth never leaving hers once. He ran his hands down her body, stopping at her hips, while pulling away from the kiss. He laid down beside her and pulled the covers over them before pulling her into a tight embrace.

"As much as I'd like to continue this, Detective. I believe you should go to sleep." He had said and she just yawned. "You're right, thank you for letting us crash here, Lucifer. Goodnight." She said pulling herself further into his arms. He pressed his lips to her neck and whispered "Goodnight, Detective"

'_I think I'm on the verge of breaking down  
And I'm on the verge of breaking down, you know-oh-oh  
Think I'm on the verge of breaking down, you know-oh-oh'_

**A/N: Hello guys this is my first fic on here so pls feel free to leave a review.**

**This story is heavily inspired by the Song Releaser from Kid Cudi.**

**I'll update as much as I can, and I hope you like it. See y'all later..**

**And don't forget to give into your desires.**

**-imthegreendevil**


End file.
